1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication networks and, more particularly, to a method and system for minimizing parameters passed between two network elements in a telecommunication network such as, for example, the wireless intelligent network (WIN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced wireless network such as the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) offers enhanced subscriber services such as, for example, seamless terminal services, personal mobility services and advance network services in the mobile environment. Examples of such services include 800 services, Credit Card Verification, Geographic Call Routing, Flexible Call Routing, Flexible Carrier Selection, CLASS Services, and Single Number Service. These services typically involve executing service logic programs on a platform external to a switching equipment or a Service Switching Point (SSP) (e.g., a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) or a Local Switch (LS)) by, for example, accessing a database that resides in another network element. These service logic programs communicate with the switching equipment using a common set of protocols such as the SS7 (Signaling System 7) signaling protocol.
Current WIN protocols, as specified by WINTIA/EIA-41 or its equivalents (which are incorporated herein by reference), require a Service Control Point (SCP) for storing information relating to enhanced subscriber services available to a subscriber and which can be accessed by other switching equipment including a MSC. The SCP, through the execution of the Service Control Function (SCF), receives service query messages from the SSP and transmits thereto response messages to thereby enable the SSP to continue call processing. The SCP also requests and receives from the SSP messages containing the requisite parameters to invoke enhanced services.
A problem with the current protocol is that during a single call cycle, a predefined set of parameters may be repeatedly carried in different signal messages transmitted between the SSP and the SCP. Such repeated and needless transmission of the same parameters wastes valuable transport network resources.
An object of the present invention is to minimize the number of parameters transmitted between two network elements of a telecommunication network such as, for example, a Wireless Intelligent Network.
According to an aspect of the invention, a Service Control Point (SCP) indicates to a Service Switching Point (SSP) which call-related information is needed so that only the requisite parameters are sent to the SCP.
According to another aspect of the invention, the SCP indicates to the SSP which call-related information is not needed such that all other information is sent to the SCP.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the SCP requests the SSP to report only the call-related information that has been changed since its last transmission.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a method and a system for transmitting a first signaling message from the first network element to the second network element during initial call processing initiated by a subscriber, the first signaling message containing a first set of parameters required by the second network element. A second signaling message is transmitted from the second network element to the first network element indicating to the first network element a second set of parameters required by the second network element in response to the first signaling message. The second set of parameters is transmitted in a third signaling message from the first network element to the second network element in response to the second signaling message. During subsequent call processing initiated by the subscriber, the first signaling message containing both the first set of parameters and the second set of parameters is transmitted from the first network element to the second network element without requiring the second network element to again indicate to the first network element the second set of parameters required by the second network element in response to the first signaling message.
In another embodiment of the invention, all of the parameters required by a service and the triggering data to trigger the service are managed by a service management function that may be located at one or more nodes. The service management function may update information on the required parameters and triggering data in, for example, the home location register. Thus, the triggering data and the parameters may be transmitted from the home location register to a Service Switching Point during, for example, location updating by a mobile station. When a triggering event is encountered at the Service Switching Point, the Service Switching Point transmits to a service control entity, e.g., the Service Control Point the required parameters for enabling a subscription service corresponding to the triggering event. The Service Control Point then sends signaling messages back to the Service Switching Point to execute the service for the subscriber.
The set of parameters required can be determined based on the different service provided for the subscriber at the Service Control Point at different trigger detection points.